You're Lucky, I Promise
by Samsara Dallire
Summary: A break brings luck and promises to Nick and Mandy. SMUT Fiction. One Shot. A Denali! What more does a CSI and Lab Tech Need? Dedicated to the Ward Girls.


YOU'RE LUCKY, I PROMISE

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nick Stokes, CSI or Radiohead**_

_**Season: Nine-after Grissom leaves, but no spoilers**_

_**Synopsis: A bad day leads to an interesting coffee break for Nick and Mandy**_

_**Rated: M for sexual content.**_

_**Dedication: To the Ward Girls-you know who you are.**_

_**Betaed: By Smokey**_

"So where did you get these songs from?" Nick asked in a hushed tone while he nuzzled Mandy's neck. The sad guitar riffs from the Radiohead tune haunted the Denali which Nick had parked deep in the bowels of the crime lab. They were curled up on the back seat listening to some music; U2's _Exit, _Pink Floyd's _High Hopes_, Cold Play's _Amsterdam _and _The Scientist, _and various tunes by Mandy's favourite, _Radiohead._

Nick needed time alone. Well, not quite alone. He wanted Mandy with him. He needed to get away from the crap. He wasn't sure what he needed. But the cute lab tech took some time from her break and inconspicuously met him in a spot where they sure they wouldn't be spotted.

Their relationship was one of discretion, both feeling as if the LVPD had had enough of personal drama as a result of the Sara/Grissom fiasco. Ecklie was cracking down on work place relationships, fearful of romance interfering with the pure objectivity of law and science.

He needn't worry about the CSI Level 3 and the Fingerprint Tech. As far as Nick and Mandy were concerned, work was work and play was play. At the lab they carried on as professionals. Nick's parents, in particular, had always instilled this in him. His father went so far as to once say, "Don't crap where you eat, Poncho."

But today, Nick needed Mandy on a more personal level and wisely chose to text message her on her cell, requesting she meet him in a secret location during her lunch break. He'd be waiting in his Denali.

Ranting turned to passion, which turned to foreplay.

"Downloaded them from iTunes," she responded while sliding her hand under his brown polo shirt, running it over his smooth skin. "This is my favourite tune, called _Lucky._"

Nick snorted. "How appropriate."

"Really!" she quipped. "I always think of you when I hear it."

"Which line? The one about the air crash or the lake or standing on the edge? I'm supposed to feel lucky by standing on the edge of a building?" Nick rambled.

"No!" Mandy snorted at his barbed humour. "Just the whole concept of the song. About feeling as if you are standing on the edge of something wonderful."

Nick rose up from her neck, his eyes shifting from black with lust to puppy dog brown woe.

"Sometimes I really hate my job."

Mandy cocked her head, puzzled. "Why?"

"This past year." Nick reached around the back of her neck and brought her gently to his chest, stroking the side of her face.

"Warrick?" she asked.

"Yeah, mostly," he answered. "I feel like a piece of me is missing. Every time I'm in the garage. Every time I'm processing a scene. I look up and expect to see him there. And he's not. Sometimes, I even think I see him walking down the street."

Tears brimmed in Mandy's eyes. "What else is bothering you?"

"Change," he answered. "Grissom and Sara leaving, Riley coming on board, and now this new guy, and...it's too much change to deal with at once."

"You got me," Mandy mumbled. "I'm still here."

He swallowed and nodded into her hair. "I'm lucky."

Mandy ran a hand swiftly over his belly, giving it a poke.

"You tellin' me I'm putting on weight?" Nick griped.

"I wouldn't care if you weighed 2000 pounds and I had to roll you out the door," she soothed his tender ego.

"Yeah, but it would be dangerous. I might roll on Hodges and flatten him," Nick said and brightened at the idea, but then sighed heavily. "I just haven't gotten to the gym as much. Being Catherine's right hand means I'm at her beck and call." Nick sighed, patting the smidgen of a growing belly. "Guess I can't be eating the way I did in my younger years."

Mandy smiled and shook her head at his vanity. "You're the sexiest man alive as far I'm concerned."

"Thought that Aussie actor got that title."

"Yeah, it was an error. You should have gotten it," Mandy concurred. "But I'm biased."

"Yeah, you are," Nick smirked but was thankful for the flattery. His jeans had suddenly gotten tighter on him, and when he hopped on the scale he gulped at the sight of the number steadily passing the old number and onward and upward. Dammit!

Pushing the ego battering memory aside, he clasped a hand around her waist and drew her close and kissed her, sucking her bottom lip. Her breathing became hitched as he butterfly kissed her cheek and down across her jaw and her throat.

"We could work out right now," Mandy whispered. She moved her hand to his belt and began to unfasten it, smiling at the magic her very touch had on him.

She unbuttoned his jeans and slid her nimble fingers into his boxers. A groan escaped his lips as she tenderly massaged the tip of his cock, and then her fingers wrapped around the hardening length and slid down to his most sensitive area, massaging underneath, pressing, and then massaging it like an orange in a juicer.

Nick was ready to launch full throttle into space by the tribute this gal paid to his 'better half'. Catherine often voiced his better half often controlled his gray mass. He never argued.

"Okay, I think we need to move things along a little faster," Nick said. His face was flushed, while Mandy sat up and placed her fingers on the bottom of his brown polo shirt and pulled upward while he lifted up his arms. She tossed it to the front and then squeaked as his hands pulled her blouse off, a few buttons popping off.

"Great!" she laughed as she sat there in a white, see through lace bra. "Now I gotta wear my lab coat all through my shift."

He didn't answer because as soon the shirt left his fingers they were back unclasping the bra. Mandy hadn't even finished sliding it off her arms when his hands were making themselves at home before his lips followed. They had manoeuvred themselves onto the back seat where Nick was busy making a beeline with his lips down to her black dress pants. He stopped to undo them and rolled them off, bikinis and all. He placed her legs on either side of his head and dropped down. Her legs bent with him, giving him as much as access as possible.

Mandy squealed as she felt hot lips kissing her sex. A tongue joined them, and she reached down and clasped his hair while his tongue lavished her nub and folds.

Her centre became her world as Radiohead's singer sang on about today being a glorious day. She could feel glorious warm fluid sliding down her folds and crevices, and before long she was lost in a haze of mind-numbing pleasure. Her eyes closed, she clasped one hand around her mouth so she wouldn't alert anyone hovering near the car.

As the haze cleared, her eyes fluttered open and revelled at the windows with a small smile. If someone came along and saw the steamed Denali windows, well, it wouldn't take a criminalist to figure out what was going on behind them.

His kisses were running north on her belly and she looked down and whispered, "My turn."

He sat up making short order of removing his pants and boxers while a giddy Mandy knelt between his legs. She began at the canvass of his chest, her hands and lips stroking, licking, and biting their way southbound. She felt his fingers rake her hair, his belly panting as she rolled her tongue around it until she finally made it to his rock hard cock.

With her tongue, she lavished it lovingly. She'd already demonstrated her fine skill in the art of oral sex to Nick, and so she knew exactly how to take him in. Her tongue swirled around up to the tip and then down to the base, then up the throbbing vein before she wrapped her mouth and surged down, feeling his sex penetrating her throat. A triumphant smile formed as she heard him groan in delight.

Mandy took him deeply, so deep he could feel her vocal chords as she hummed away before swallowing again, emitting a gasp that launched from the pit of his belly as her throat muscles tightened around the tip of his cock. He grasped fistful of black hair and thrust outward.

If her mouth wasn't driving him nuts, it was her nimble fingers which ran up and down his legs, massaging the insides of his knees before slinking up and grasping his cheeks. The sound of her sucking and the feel of her saliva trickling down around him were pushing him dangerously close to the edge.

But as much as he would have loved to have ejaculated into her throat, this moment was about her too and he wanted to pleasure her. She had taken time out of her busy shift for him.

He'd gotten into a blow out with Hodges, was snubbed by the new guy who thought he was some hillbilly hick, and Riley had challenged him - AGAIN!!! He had caught a glimpse of a concerned Mandy and motioned to his cell phone whereupon he typed a message to her and she responded to him in the affirmative. Yes, she'd take a lunch hour break with him in said location.

With that in mind, he whispered for Mandy to climb aboard. "I wanna ride this one with you in front of me."

"I don't mind if you cum in my mouth," she whispered. As naked as a jay bird, she straddled him, her luscious breasts teasing his face. With a sigh, she eased onto his erection.

"Nah-ah," he said. "This is about you too." He latched onto a rosy nipple, grabbed her ass, and thrust upward hearing her gasp his name. She slowly began to move up and down, tightening around him while her hands gripped his biceps.

"Watching you cum blows my mind." He whispered huskily.

Their eyes locked onto each other's. Brown hypnotized by brown before she inched her face closer and nibbled his lip. He clasped his hands onto her face and pressed his forehead into hers, their mouths slightly open as they rocked slowly. But Mandy picked up speed and a frantic rhythm threatening to overturn the Denali was set in motion; cries of desperate pleasure mingling in with the alternative music choice for this session.

Nick reached down with his fingers into her and dove in, one tickling the sensitive nub. A feral cry erupted from Mandy's mouth as her head arched back as he pressed, twisted, teased, and prodded her soaking wet pussy. As she looked back, his fingers greeted her mouth, sliding them in so she could taste herself. She licked greedily, eyes locked onto his, twinkling at his expression.

"Fuck, that turns me on," he growled deeply as his hands shot back down and gripped her ass pinning her down, grinding into her, encouraging her to go even faster. She willingly obliged.

Sweat formed on their bodies as they rocked, their skin slapping together sounded like applauding hands. Nick watched in a lust-filled daze as Mandy's hair became matted and frizzed. Her eyes were hooded, her mouth hung slightly open. His mouth was drying as he gulped in air. The smell of sweat and sex filled the chamber of the Denali.

There were no concerns here about being caught as this was their moment of passion, of longing, and of forgetting the horrors of the world around them. No bosses who treat you like crap; no co-workers who ignore you; no dog fighters, child abusers, or murderers.

This world as it existed in the Denali was theirs and theirs alone.

While Grissom dealt with his heartbreak, Nick found his heart and his love in the form of a lab rat who made him sing for his results.

How the tables have turned!

Theirs was a relationship not built on the heavy, angst of his boss and his subordinate but of a sweet tenderness; a shyness, free of concerns of favouritism, free of concerns of objectivity, free of conflict of interest concerns. Of two people who simply loved to have fun and enjoy life for what it was.

Mandy balanced him, completed him. They were functional for the most part. Mandy was a sound sleeper and slept through his snoring and night chatter about boxes and fire ants while he tolerated her absent-mindedness, her slightly sloppy house, and her dislike of sports - but she would watch football for him and he would listen to Radiohead for her.

Nick licked his dried lips and brought a hand up to wipe a stray hair from Mandy's clammy face. She opened her eyes at the sweet gesture. It dawned on Nick that one of those drops was not sweat-based, but a tear.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Hell no!" She squeezed him, earning a small grunt. "I'm getting so close and this feels so damn good."

Smiling, his arms brought her flush with his clammy chest. "Then hold on, babe." Her head leaned over his shoulder while her hands clasped his back, nails digging in.

He felt her body tighten as a loud cry emerged from her. He threw in a few more thrusts but finally was overwhelmed by the most intense tsunami of an orgasm that had him in oblivion for seconds as he ejaculated. He buried his chin into a heaving Mandy's shoulder and simply remained that way - motionless, spent.

Trembling, Nick managed to lift an exhausted arm and see the time. "I'm late for my meeting with Catherine."

Mandy reluctantly sat up and smiled at him before enveloping his lips with a tender kiss. "I..." The words stayed stuck in her throat. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Me too," Nick answered and pulled her back. Catherine could wait. Dammit!

A new tune had kicked in; same singer, different guitar and drum riff while the singer sang about shipwrecks and promise.

"What's this one called?" he asked with Mandy still joined with him, slumped against him. His fingers trailed her back while he re grouped.

"_I Promise_." she answered.

"You promise me what?" Nick asked.

Mandy slowly lifted her head back up and laughed. "No, wiseass! That's the name of the tune. He's promising to stick around no matter what happens."

"Like you?" Nick asked.

"Like me." She kissed his forehead. "Actually he's promising not to cheat on his loved one."

"Hey, I promise you that. Why go for hamburgers when I got T-bone steak at home waiting for me?"

Mandy's laugh rang through the Denali. "Same here. I promise, no matter what."

"No matter how much Henry asks to marry you?" Nick asked with a sly grin earning a laugh.

"I promise." She leaned over and wiped the steam off the window. "I promise to stick with you no matter what."

"Same here. I promise," Nick said and brought her head gently down so he could feast once more on those lips while his hands scoped her length and squeezed her ass. "I mean, there's no girl in town who has this heart-shaped ass or those amazing tits or that luscious mouth. So hell yeah! I promise no hamburgers."

Shaking her head and mumbling something about being compared to meat, Mandy cupped his face and kissed him once more. "You feel better?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Good. 'Cause you better get to that meeting with Catherine." She reluctantly climbed off him.

"Yeah." He searched around for his clothes and reached for them. "Thanks for taking time out for me."

"Dude, it was worth it." She pulled her bikinis back on. "Anytime you need a 'break'?" She held her fingers in quotation marks for break. "Just text me and I'll be there."

"You promise?" he asked, pulling his shirt down and sliding his jockeys and jeans on.

"Yes, and remember you are lucky."

"Yes, I am lucky."

Mandy slid her clothes back on and moaned at her injured blouse the she smiled at the steamed up windows and drew a heart.

Nick reached out and drew a letter 'I' on one side of the heart and a letter 'U' on the other.

"Corny!" she snickered.

"Yeah well." He was cut off by the sound of a shrill beep from his cell phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and sighed. "Catherine again."

"What are you going to tell her?" Mandy asked as she opened the door and stuck her head out to see if the coast was clear. Nick pondered his script for his boss.

"I'll behave myself. I promise," he laughed.

_**Prompt: I Promise and Lucky are songs by Radiohead. Nice angst-filled tunes.**_


End file.
